And so I fell in love with him
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Naruto is an openly gay and sarcastic teen who just so happens to fall in love with his neighbour - who is straight and in a relationship with the student body president and his long time arch nemisis. Naruto didn't mean to do all the horrible things to win the man who has his heart. He wanted him and he will have him. "Gaara, he's mine. He wants me. He just doesn't know it yet."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay , I found the inspiration for this from Ugly Betty . Lol , dont ask me how or why. BUt Betty is inspiring (: Okay ! Here we go (: Read and Review . Tell me what's on your beautiful minds !

* * *

PROLOUGE:

The scent of nail polish perfumed the atmosphere in the cozy living room. In the corner, a small fire cracked and breathed, heating the chilly room as the blonde teen hummed to the tune he was listening to.

White earphones were plugged securely in tan ears and golden tresses bounced with the smaller teens head. Full, pink lips mouthed the lyrics to the Damian Marley song he favourtied. A small button nose sat beneath beautiful cerulean eyes that were concentrating on the next coat of nail polish he was appliying to his toes.

"Naruto," A manlier, older version of the blonde teen came in the room, wiping calloused hands on a dish towel, "Dinner's almost ready. Are you finished with your toes yet?" The slightly husky voice asked, a little irritated with his son.

Happy, vibrant cerulean orbs flashed with irritation and he turned slowly, deliberately to answer his father, "Almost."

The older blonde, Minato, jumped a little, his hand going to the space over his heart, "Jesus, Naruto. You gotta stop putting that stuff on your face. You might just be turning into the Grinch who stole christmas." He joked.

Naruto gave him a sarcastic look and hissed at his father. He tried not to mess up his avocado mask too much, he had a big day tomorrow, "Hn."

Minato gave a small chuckle and shook his head, returning to the warm kitchen behind him.

Naruto applied the last coat of nail polish and smirked to himself. A job well done if he may say so himself. He was cleaning up his make-shift work station when the doorbell sounded.

"Dad, get the door!" He shouted over his shoulder, tightening the top of his nail polish bottle and setting it down in his kit. He picked up the zebra-printed nail file that was on the glass coffee table and began at his nails.

"Naruto, I'm kinda busy. Get that, will ya?" He heard his dad call from the kitchen, a muffled oath afterwards.

The blonde teen rolled his eyes and got up from the leather coach. He sautered over to the arch that led to the passage, careful not to make his toes get messed up. He walked the small way, liking the feeling of the cold tiles against his warm feet. And then without much thought, opened the cedar door.

The man who was outside made Naruto lift an elegant blonde eyebrow. The man had his silky ebony hair up in a ponytail, a black coat that ended mid-calf on, dress pants and loafers. His hands were tucked into the pocket of the coat. And Naruto found himself immediately respecting the guy. There was something about the air that the man had around him that demanded respect and oddly enough, Naruto smirked, undying affection.

Thin rosette lips parted.

Naruto shut the door.

He began filing his nails again, moving toward the living room. His father emerged however, sucking on his index finger. "Who was it?"

"Oh, uh," Naruto looked at the door behind him then to his father, "I can't answer the door. The guy is gorgeous and I have too much self respect to have him see me like this."

"So you shut the door in his face?!," Minato shouted, his blue eyes widening as he moved quickly to the door. He swung it open and was glad to see the raven still standing there, a small amused smirk on his handsome face, "I am so sorry. My son is an airhead - doesn't give blondes a good name. I'm Minato," He extended the hand that didn't have his spit on it to the man.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm Itachi Uchiha," The stranger said, "I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

"Oh, well thanks," Minato replied, giving the famous Namikaze Grin of Brillance,"Oh, come in, please. You must be cold."

Itachi held up a hand and offered the man a small smile, "I have to bet going. I promised my little brother I'd make dinner tonight. I just wanted to say hi."

"Thank you, again. And I apologize for my son," Minato said, slightly disappointed that the man was leaving so soon.

Itachi smirked, "It's okay. Well, I best be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Minato said, giving a small smile, "Maybe we can have dinner sometime," Itachi raised an eyebrow and Minato's cheeks burned red, "I meant, your brother and my son and us. We should all have dinner, you know as a thank you for welcoming us to the neighbourhood and what not. Not a date, between us." He flustered.

A perfectly manicured hand shoved him inside the house, "My dad's an idiot. Dinner. Whatever time, at 8. Come on time or not at all. Bye," Then with sarcastic smile and a tilt of the head, "Thanks for the welcome. Byyyeee ~." Then Naruto shut the door.

Itachi blinked at the closed door. A ghost of a smile settled on his face before he turned to leave. The father and son were definitely interesting. An image of the flabergasted father popped up in his mind and he smirked. Very interesting.

Meanwhile ...

"Naruto ! How can you be so rude ? That man came to welcome us into the neighbourhood !" Minato said to his son, who suspiciously looked like he was ignoring his father.

"Exactly. He didn't come here to be subjected to your horrible attempt and failure at flirting with him," Naruto said bluntly, smirking at his father as the tanned man's face lit up with a blush.

"I was NOT flirting!" He defended himself. Sure Itachi was handsome. Okay, he was freakin' sin personified but Minato, being 35 had enough on his plate. He didn't need a stupid crush on some DEFINITE twenty something and his son teasing him into the next century about him being a pedophile.

"Sure, Dad," Naruto answered, that knowing smirk on his face. He had washed off the mask and smooth, baby soft tanned skin glowed like his eyes, "Putting your sexual frustrations to the side," He smiled when his dad groaned, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

Okay. Like it ? Hate it ? Rate it ! (: I really like what i have in store for this fic . Stick with it and me (: ! Yaaaaayyy !


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirped as the morning sun awoke slowly, spreading warm rays over the industrious town of Konoha. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves in the tall trees and small animals began their routines. And speakingof routines, Naruto had begun his.

His earphones were plugged into his ears, the angeered rapping of Eminem flowing into his ears as his sneakers hit the pavement. Dressed in baggy sweat pants and matching but form fitting hoodie, his bangs held back with a headband, Naruto carried out his morning run.

He finally reached his ending point - the cooler in the local park. Jogging in place for a while, he stopped and carried out some cooling down exercises before rehydrating. He wiped the excess water off his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes roamed his surroundings and he reveled in the peace the empty park offered him.

He let out a curse when he realized that his laces were untied. Mumbling to himself, he went to tie them.

"Hey."

Naruto froze. He knew that liquid sin voice anywhere he went. Cerulean orbs traced the scruffy sneakers, the grey sweats, the oh so deliciously bare and chiseled chest, the column of a lickable neck, up to the face of a god with shoulder length black hair tied in a messy bun.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's newest and most favorite obsession.

He gave a small smile. "Hey, Sasuke. What's up?"

"Nothing much, really," He offered his hand to help the teen up, "Good morning."

Naruto took the hand and had to repress ashiver when his smaller one was englufed in the huge grip. Sasuke's warmth transfered to him and slowly that warmth made his entire body hot. This was what the youngest Uchiha had been doing to him ever since dinner, two weeks ago.

"Good morning. I didn't know you ran. Thought I was the only health junky in this town," Naruto said as he began to stretch again.

"It would be lonely without me then," Sasuke retorted, giving Naruto one of his crooked smirks.

Nartuo vaguely wondered if the boy was trying to give him a heart attack. "It's nice to not be alone."

"Glad I could help."

There was a comfortable silence as both of them just stretched. Well, Sasuke stretched. Naruto was too distracted by the sight of the morning sun flinting off the beads of sweat that coted Sasuke's body. His mind wondered to how that body would look - under him, covered in chocolate. Yeah, he would have to burn off the calories THAT brought. But he was sure Sasuke wouldn't mind helping him. Naruto smirked, Nooooo , Sasuke would be all the more willing to help him lose all those calories.

"..yeah, so you ready?"

"Just name the time and place."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto's face went red and his eyes widened. "Wait, what were you talking about?"

"Running home. I was wondering if you mind if I joined you," Sasuke said slowly, watching the blonde boy.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah, no problem." He straightened from his bend and started off in the opposite direction.

"Uh, Naruto," The boy looked voer at the raven who looked like he was having a hard time not laughing, "Your house is this way."

Naruto shut his eyes as the overwhelming urge to slap his face rose up violently, "I knew that."

He tried to ignore Sasuke's rich laugh.

* * *

"I mean, Gaara ! He's sex on legs ! I just want to tie him up in my basement and do questionable things to his body," Naruto ranted, shaking his head so his bangs came out of his eyes, "I think I might enjoy being a rapist."

The redhead smirked at his best friend and took up an apple from said best friend's lunch tray, "I heard you the couple hundred times you said that, Naru. I keep thinking i'll get used to it , but nope," He sank perfect peraly white in the fruit, "It gets more disgusting the more I hear it."

Naruto glared at his friend, "Your lack of a sex life is making you grumpy Gaara. Get laid soon, por favor before it begins affecting our friendship,"

Gaara shrugged and kicked his feet up on the circular table.

"Besides, I can't hel pthat all I think about is the sex god that lives down the street. He actually gives a damn about his health and dear God, thank every spiritual being for this, his body shows it," Naruto replaced the chocolate milk his friend was about to drink with a bottle of water, "Plus, I think I'm in love with him."

Water spewed from Gaara mouth as the redhead almost choked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, trying to dispel just how he was going to get his friend's saliva out of his desigener bag. Gaara looked at him with wide sea-foam eyes.

"You said the 'L' word," He whispered.

"Newsflash, carrot top," He stretched across to wipe at the water off his friend's mouth, "I have a heart under all this sexy. Is it so bad that I may want more from Sasuke than hot steamy can't-walk-for-a-year sex? Really, I have feelings too, you know."

Gaara swatted at his friend's hand, "Yeah, but that's just you," He ignored the glare he was sent, " You must be really serious about this guy."

Naruto opened cherry-chapsticked lips to say something but they snapped shut. His eyes focused on something over the Sasbuku's head. With furrowed eyebrows, Gaara turned to see what Naruto was looking at. His thin lips settled into an 'O; when he saw the Adonis that his friend was crushing on.

With his girlfriend, Saskura Haruno.

Naruto growled, "But of course, life wouldn't make it too easy on me. What does he even see in her? She's like a Nada to my Prada."

Gaara smiled a little in the pout in his voice, "Oh, Naru. Who knows? Maybe it'll work out."

"Of course it'll work out," Naruto said so quickly, that Gaara had to raise both non-existent eyebrows at his friend. Naruto took a but of his salad, eyes still trained on the couple laughing by the cafteria door, "You don't think I'm going to give up without a fight, do you?," An evil smirked moulded perfect lips, "Gaara, he's mine. He wants me. He just doesn't know it yet."

"And just how, pray tell, is he going to find out?" Gaara asked.

He didn't like the glint in his best friend's eye.


End file.
